


Summer dance

by ZoeyMcRoyan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyMcRoyan/pseuds/ZoeyMcRoyan
Summary: Ori hates dancing... but sometimes you just need the right partner to enjoy it.





	Summer dance

**Author's Note:**

> Neede something nice an fluffy, while sitting in the sun and forget the real life a little longer. 
> 
> The idea hit me when I was listening to: Bomba Relogio by Cristina Branco and songs from the wonderful Julie Fowlis
> 
> Hope you like it. Have a good day :-)

Music filled the warm spring air. It was a beautiful day after the long and dreadful winter. Ori loved the feel of the sun on his skin and the sent of the blossoming flowers around him. It would have been a perfect day, if not for the task lying ahead. 

 

Thorin’s official coronation was scheduled in a few days, and for the fest, the company was required to dance. 

Ori could accomplish a lot if he had to but not dancing. Dori and Nori had tried for years to teach him but had given up in the end. It wasn’t that Ori had no musical talent, he could play the flute quite well, but the concept of dancing escaped him. He didn’t feel comfortable to shove someone around or being jostled around a dancefloor. Moving to music wasn’t the issue but following the rules and having someone to coordinate with didn’t work for him. 

The scribe sighed deeply. It was inevitable. The whole company would have lessons together like the evenings before, and Ori wouldn’t hear the end of it. No one volunteered any more to try. He wanted to scream. Couldn’t they leave him be, and he would hide in a corner after the ceremony, and no one would notice that Ori wasn’t dancing. 

Another deep sigh escaped the scribes mouth. Well, and today Kili and Fili would join them. The day was getting better and better. 

 

Ori stood up with a grunt and dusted his Pants before he grabbed is back and walked to the square where they would practice today. 

 

His brothers had already arrived and greeted him with pitiful glances, and Nori had mischief in his eyes. The comment was stuck in his brother's throat after a very dark glare from Ori. 

 

A few minutes later Bifur, Bofur and Bombur arrived followed by Oin, Gloin and Dwalin. 

Ori shook his head inwardly again. They all could dance very decently. It was just him who couldn’t. Why was this torture necessary? 

 

Balin joined the group with a happy smile. “Good evening! Everyone ready to practice again?” 

Ori ground. How could everyone be so eager to get tortured? 

A jovial hand patted his shoulder. “Laddie, don’t worry! You’ll be able to dance soon. Just don’t give up hope.” Balin reassured him. 

The scribe plastered a simile on as face. “Well, I hope so. Maybe I just have two left feet.” 

Balin chuckled. “Na, laddie, you’’ learn it. I’m optimistic.” 

 

 

The optimism was soon in real jeopardy as Ori tried to find his way around the dance floor. This time Nori had to endure the dance with him. His brother was so frustrated by now that he didn’t even teas the scribe anymore. 

 

The song ended, and Ori and Nori looked at each other, both with hopeful eyes, that this was the end. “I’m sorry!” Ori whispered miserably. Nori just shook his head and smiled. “It’s fine wee brother.” Nori was interrupted by Balin’s instructions. “So lads, one more song before we switch partners.” Ori and Nori groaned in unison. 

 

The scribe readied himself, trying to remember what he had learned. He wanted to improve. 

The first soft notes started before a shadow appeared behind his brother and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Switch? If you don’t mind.” Kili asked politely with a grin. Nori winked and moved aside. 

Ori just stared and swallowed hard. His hand was trembling slightly and of cause had the other dwarf noticed. 

The dark-haired prince chuckled softly and leaned forward to whisper into Ori’s ear. “Don’t worry! Just follow my lead and feel the music. Don’t think, not over steps or appearance or making a mistake. Just feel.” “How?” The scribe asked in an anxious whisper. “Come here and close your eyes!” Kili took hold of his waist and positioned them. “Close your eyes and feel the music.” Kili prompted him again, and Ori shivered. 

With a deep breath, he straightened, letting himself be swallowed by Kili's hold and closed his eyes. He could do it. It couldn’t get any worse than it already was. 

The dark-haired dwarf started to move carefully, and it was easy for the scribe to follow. “Relax; I take care of you,” Kili reassured him, and Ori could feel some of the tension drain away. If there was one dwarf he trusted with is life, it was Kili. 

The scribes feet were moving on their own; he could feel the music and that their radius had broadened. 

A small smile spread on Ori’s lips. Moving with Kili to the music felt good. It felt more than that. It was something light and joyful. 

 

Ori opened his eyes, falling into deep brown pools. Kili’s eyes were laughing with joy. It was the most beautiful sight Ori had ever seen. 

 

The music changed from a lighthearted, fast song to a slow and romantic one. 

Kili tugged him closer, changing into the slower rhythm and the scribe followed him. 

 

The two dwarves moved slowly, swallowed by the music, the world around them forgotten. Ori closed his eyes once more and laid his forehead in the crook of the dark-haired dwarf's shoulder. He could fell the other nuzzling his hair and breathing deeply. 

 

The two dwarves halted, if it was after minutes or hour, Ori couldn’t tell. He opened his eyes again, and his gaze was met by Kili’s. The scribe had seen it before, but back then Ori had thought he had imagined it. But he hadn’t. His heart was beating fast like it wanted to break free from his body. 

It was his turn now. The brunette gaze held a question, and Ori gathered all his courage. 

The scribe leaned forward and kissed Kili. 

The brunette tightened his grip and returned the kiss.


End file.
